This proposal is for the design and a prototype construction of an ion source for mass spectrometers for ultratrace detection of trace constituents. This source will be able to detect trace constituents in the ppt range in the presence of other analytes in the high ppb or ppm range. In the presently available sources, e.g., API or CI, this is not possible due to quenching phenomena attributed to the presence of other analytes in concentration ranges of high ppb to ppm. The design will be based on a microwave induce plasma source which will operate at plasma densities of 1013-1014 cm-3. Such a high plasma density will make this source immune from the quenching phenomena. Such a source can be easily incorporate into existing quadrupole or magnetic sector mass spectrometers and will facilitate the ultrasensitive detection of trace species.